Fluffy Pink Elephants?
by Mangaland
Summary: Fairy tale themed: The adventures of Tasuki through a weird Seishi-filled world. A very small amount of shounen ai romance as he also has 1 year to choose a marriage partner... out of his many acquaintances
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to its respected owners.  
  
Little, innocent Miaka was lying in bed dreaming happy wappy sappy dreams. The dreams were so happily dappily wappily that her slumber had blocked out the extremely annoying creaking sound (that her soon-to-be husband, Tamahome DIDN'T fix) of the nearby window. The dripping glass had brought in a new set of rain and a dramatic silhouette casting across the barely lit decor. She unconsciously huddled beneath the sheets, giving the intruder the impression that she was terrified of his presence.  
  
"It's a good thin' too. 'Least it'll teach women ta stop tryin ta dominate the world... I hate those... those..." The intruder murmured as his black, leathery wings had gone in a *poof* and in that small creature's place was a... I dunno... bigger creature?... with fangs? So anyway, it slowly stepped across the carpet... slowly... slowly. The innocent girl had shivered and bundled up beneath the sheets. Her lower lip quivered ever so delicately; her hands tightened their grip on the blankets till the knuckles turned white.  
  
It was then that the creature realized that he was completely drenched in water. "What the hell??" The curtains flowed with the current of the wind bringing bucket-fulls of rain into the room completely soaking the carpet, the person in the bed, the intruder, the closet, the clothes in the closet, the vanity desk, the ceiling lights, the dolls, the desk, the uh... yeah. He angrily shut the stupid window and stalked over to the bed, bearing his fangs to scare his little victim.  
  
His victim, however, was fast asleep still unfazed (except for the cold temperature). She slept even though the bed was completely soaked with rainwater. She slept even though there was an intruder in her room. Correct that, a very PO'ed intruder in her room. "AHO!!! Wake up!!" He slapped her forehead. "Wait... exactly WHY did I wake her up?" The intruder murmured to himself realizing his mistake.  
  
Miaka jumped up and was immediately ready for breakfast! Before the intruder knew it, his hand was being chewed... hard. "What the fuck are ya doin'????" He squeaked and jumped in the corner to attend to his poor, defenseless hand, stroking it and stroking it and murmuring soft words to comfort it.  
  
"Ecchi!!!!!" Miaka screamed out and proceeded to bat the intruder with her vanity desk. He started to retreat and run in circles around the room, while unsuccessfully trying to dodge the onslaught of the "terrified" girl.  
  
"Yamero! Yamero!!" The intruder screamed in surrender, but of course the "terrified" girl was too "terrified" to even notice his cries for mercy.  
  
"Miaka! I'll save you!" Tamahome burst through the window and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the poor little man being beaten down ruthlessly by his soon-to-be wife. He walked over to the light switch and gave it a flick (no, junior, not THAT kind of flick) "Eh..."  
  
"Tamahome!!" She jumped to him and snuggled in his embrace. "This man sneaked into my room and he... and he..."  
  
"I didn't do nothin', AHO!!!!" Now, we can see clearly that the intruder is none other than TASUKI! "What the hell're ya doin' beatin' me up for and with that... that death desk!!"  
  
"VAMPIRE!" Tamahome pointed, shoving his index finger between the intruder's eyes.  
  
"Half Vampire!!" (... I'm too lazy to remember what they were called... damphir? I don't remember). The intruder corrected.   
  
"You tried to hurt Miaka!" Tamahome accused.  
  
"Forget it! I don't want that demon's blood anyway!!" The intruder argued back.  
  
"What did you call ME???" With a nice uppercut, the half-vampire intruder was sent flying across the world.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
... ow... my head hurts...  
  
"Da?" *poke* *poke*  
  
Ow... that hurts! What the fuck??  
  
"Da?" *poke* *poke*  
  
What the fuck??? Somethin's pokin' my fucking chest!!  
  
"It moved no da!!" *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke*  
  
"Chichiri... I think you can stop now..."  
  
"Frick Damnit! Yamero!!" Hey, my voice works at least...  
  
"It talked no da!!!" *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke*   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK??!!!" The redhead jumped up in the air from his semi-conscious state and beamed angrily at two figures; particularly the chibi blue haired fox-faced one with the stick in his hand.  
  
"It's alive no da!" *poke* to the redhead's leg.  
  
The larger man with a basket full of herbs on his back held back the red-head who was fuming mad and trying his best to take a good swing at the tiny blue-haired man who stared inquisitively at him (and also was wise enough to ditch the stick).  
  
After a good 20 minutes, the half-vampire settled down and the large man let him go.   
  
"Where the hell am I?" The redhead asked.  
  
"Why, you're in cow town no da!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Notes: Yay. This is my first story. What do you think? 


	2. Moonwalk!

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to its respected owners.  
  
Author's Notes: Hooray. I got a review. Thank you Thank you Thank you! Anyway, I fixed the paragraph spacing so now it's not bunched up. And finally, I think I have a direction!   
I REALLY didn't want to do a romance story, but that's where my stupid imagination took me! Do not fret, it isn't... iexactly/i romantic. Be afraid!!!  
Eh... I was just wondering if Tasuki says "yamero" or "yamete"... I don't remember...   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"A cow town...?" The redhead blinked.  
  
"Hai no da!"  
  
"... as in... a town full of cows?"   
  
"Look at the moon no da!"  
  
"Wha?"   
  
"The moon no da!"  
  
He turned his head to the light purple sky. It was vastly inaccurate to his senses as the world around him was completely well lit for the absence of the sun. Then there was that large moon staring straight at them. It was much too close for the comfort of the newcomer as he was used to the tiny 3-inch figure rather than the 3-foot one that looked like a huge beach ball floating in midair.  
  
"What about it?" He frowned.  
  
The fox-faced figure glanced at his partner helplessly. The larger man spoke up.  
  
"Our ruler demands that the cow shall be flying over the moon." He looked up thoughtfully. "And the dish running away with the spoon." Expectantly, both of the strangers turned to the newcomer. But to their dismay, the newcomer seemed even more confused than ever.  
  
"Eh... wha?" The redhead took glances back and forth from the strangers to the moon.  
  
"How to explain this no da..." The blue-haired man rubbed his chin. "To achieve our highness' orders, one must wear the sacred robes of the ancient cow and fly over the moon no da. A task to which is said to be impossible no da. And when that cow achieves its task, a couple with the clothes of a dish and spoon must run away together no da!" He bounced up and down looking once again expectantly at the newcomer in front of him.  
  
"Is there a reason ta do somethin' weird like that?" He stared.  
  
"Weird no da?" The blue haired man inquired. "Who are you and where are you from na no da?"  
  
"Oh..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "My name's Tasuki. I'm from the town." The part about being a half vampire was conveniently left out.   
  
"Town? Which town no da?"  
  
The redhead stared at them. "You know... the town..." He absently pointed in some direction where it supposedly was. "A town with humans. I guess that would be called 'Human Town'..."  
  
"Humans no da?" Both of the strangers seemed quite interested. "What are they? Do they all have teeth like yours no da?"  
  
"Eh..." BUSTED. "Well... I... I'm only half a vampire!" He yelled and stood up defensively. But seconds, then minutes past, and both strangers were still in the same position staring up at him.   
  
"You're strange no da." The blue haired man got up and decided to dismiss the conversation for now. "I'm Chichiri no da!" He stuck his hand out. Tasuki scratched his head, unsure of what to do. He finally accepted it. "And this is Mitsukake no da!" The larger man just nodded.  
  
"Chichiri, I'm going to go back now." Mitsukake dismissed himself.  
  
"Bye no da!" The blue haired man turned back to Tasuki. "We were discussing a plan to get the cow over the moon no da!" He grinned mischievously at the redhead. "Would you like to help no da?"  
  
"What would I have ta do?" Tasuki's eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"Wear this no da!" An oversized cow costume was tossed his way complete with the bell.   
  
"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me!"  
  
"Please no da!" Chichiri's chibi form appeared once more and made a tiny saddened pout.  
  
"No fuckin' way!"  
  
"If you help us, then I'll show you around cow town no da!" The chibi clung to his leg. "SOMEONE must know where you live no da!"  
  
"Get off me!" The chibi refused to let go of his leg no matter how much it swung. "Off!! Off!! Damnit let go!"   
  
"Itai no da!" The blue haired man squeaked as the sharp air and the friction slapped painfully against his small form.  
  
Finally, the redhead gave in. "Alright! I'll help ya, just get off!"  
  
"Yatta no da!" Chichiri fell backward, with swirly eyes. "Itai... no... da..."  
  
"Sucker!" Tasuki ran as fast as he could into the other direction. He came to a screeching halt and landed harshly on his butt when the fox face had suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"It's not nice to walk out on a promise no da." The man in front of him scolded.  
  
"Fuck! I didn't promise nothin'!" Tasuki yelled back. Before he knew it, the chibi had attached himself to the leg again. "Eh!?? Yamete!!" He clutched at the tiny form and pulled as hard as he could.  
  
"Promise no da!" The chibi clung on tight. "Wear the costume over your leg no da!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Put it on no da!!"  
  
"Hell no!" He grabbed at the chibi's head.  
  
"I'm not letting go no da." The chibi pouted and bit down on the pinkie. He earned a loud scream of pain and lots of profanity.   
  
"Aren't ya gonna suffocate or somethin'?" The redhead frowned.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just put it on no da."  
  
Tasuki growled and shoved the costume on over the chibi and himself and put the stupid bell around his neck. "Now what?"  
  
"You see the distant rock no da?" It strangely looked like his oddly shaped leg was talking to him.  
  
"Yeah, now what?"   
  
"Well, walk no da!"   
  
"Are you fucking kidding me? That rock must be over a... AIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" The half-vampire squealed and jumped as the chibi figure crawled up his leg. "What the hell're ya doin!!!??" he screamed while it clung onto his stomach.  
  
"I need a more comfortable place to rest while you walk us over there no da!" He felt the chibi snuggle onto HIS stomach.  
  
"I walk 'us' over there???" Tasuki fumed but gave up after he heard tiny chibi snores coming from his stomach. His face flushed as he made his way over to the rock. "I hope no one fuckin' sees me like this. I look like I'm goddamn pregnant..."  
  
The trip was long and he was tired when he got over to the now huge rock that lay before him. It also didn't make things better that he felt a big pool of water on his shirt to which he assumed to be the chibi's drool. But when he glanced up, for the first time he noticed that a feminine figure was sitting idly on the very top.  
  
"Oi! Wake up!" Tasuki pounded his stomach.  
  
"Daa..." ChichiriÕs voice mumbled as he lolled into consciousness.  
  
"Now what do I do?" He growled.  
  
"You see a pretty gu-girl na no da?"   
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Climb the rock and talk to her no da!" The redhead immediately didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"Fuck no! You talk to her!"  
  
"Why don't you want to na no da? Shy no da?"  
  
"I hate women!"  
  
"Well, it's not like YOU could ever woo her into marriage no da." Before the redhead could say anything, Chichiri quickly added, "You'll just talk to her no da! Nothing more no da! Or I'll hang onto you forever no da!"  
  
"Fine! Tell me what ta say! An' hurry up."  
  
"Just ask about the weather and I promise I'll handle everything from there no da!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise no da."  
  
Tasuki climbed the rock onto the top. But on the way, he also purposely thrust his stomach into the hard wall, earning "Itai no da!"s along the way. He chuckled evilly each time he heard the tiny man complain. And the chibi always paid him back by biting his stomach.  
  
"Who are you?" The feminine figure tossed its long violet braid over its shoulder and stared quizzically at the man.  
  
"Hey, I'm Tasuki." He said between clenched teeth. The redhead also took note of the incredibly flat chest of the figure before him.  
  
"Eh..." The seemed-to-be-girl stared at his stomach, not sure whether to burst out laughing or run away from this weirdo. "Are you pregnant?"  
  
The redhead stared down and turned beet red. "What the fuck!? Hell no! It's just that... this costume came full of milk in the... thing... the pink thing... yeah..." She raised an eyebrow. Tasuki bit his lip and screamed angrily.  
  
The girl laughed and patted the space next to her. "Go ahead and sit down. I see you're one of the many who's trying to make it over the moon, huh?"  
  
"Well..."   
  
And before he could answer, his stomach had things to say first. "Are you a man or woman, because your chest is really flat!!"  
  
"What did you say!?" The girl jumped up.  
  
"Wha?" The redhead was totally lost. How was his voice speaking?? "I didn't say nothin'!!"  
  
"How dare you make fun of me!!" The girl cried and cried. But then, in almost an instant, her tears vanished. "Oh ho ho ho! But I DO look pretty enough don't I? I could've fooled anyone if it weren't for my chest!"  
  
"That... means... you... are a... guy..." Tasuki started to get a migraine from confusion.  
  
"But aren't I pretty?" The man did a lovely pose and Tasuki... well... he really didn't know what to do. When the redhead turned away trying to get the new information straight, the purple-haired beauty leaned in close. "Oi! Baka! What's wrong?"  
  
Tasuki turned back and was face to face with him. He gazed into the cross-dresser's eyes and swallowed hard. Just as his lips parted to speak a breath full of air...  
  
"Ew!! I think I smell roaches!!"  
  
Both of their eyes widened in shock. Tasuki screeched. The feminine man gritted his teeth angrily.   
  
"How DARE you!!!" With a swift punch, the redhead was flown into the sky.  
  
"We're almost over the moon no da!"  
  
"Chichiri!!! What the fuck did you think you were doinÕ!" Tasuki yelled before he slammed completely into the moon. Then, his weight peeled his form off the now-dented rock and he fell hard into the ground below.   
  
"Ow..." Tasuki whimpered.  
  
"Itai no da..."  
  
"That'll teach you, you inconsiderate ruffian!" They heard a voice shout.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you call that a hit, ugly?" Chichiri chimed in happily in Tasuki's voice.  
  
The redhead wasn't as cooperative and started to strangle the figure on his stomach. But before he knew it, a fist was a split second in his vision followed by the soaring wind that brushed along his ears and through his hair. "UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Shh, Tasuki no da! Look! We went over the moon no da!!"  
  
"... Che... isn't that fucking wonderful?" The redhead murmured as he saw the large figure of the moon far beneath him.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Hunger Pains

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to its respected owners.  
  
Author's notes: Yay! Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy! Eh... just exactly WHOM is Tasuki being "romantic" with? That... will be answered later I guess.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
As they were falling, Tasuki felt the chibi on his stomach creep up on his back. "Eeee!!! What the fuck!?"  
  
"Da!" Chichiri held on. As a result, the chibi was unharmed because the redhead was a cushion for the fall.  
  
The chibi crawled out of the cow costume and stretched. "We did it no da!!"  
  
"I'm fucking ecstatic..." The half-vampire pouted, tending to his wounds (and not doing a good job).  
  
"Let me help you no da."  
  
"No fucking way!" The redhead backed up for his life. "Get away!"  
  
"Stop being foolish no da. Come here." The blue haired man sighed and walked toward the retreating figure. "Ah! You're fast na no da! You'd be perfect no da!"  
  
"Perfect...?" The redhead didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"Come here now no da!"   
  
"Nuh uh! Make me!"  
  
"Stop fooling around! We only have one day no da!" The stubborn man didn't move. "Fine no da!" He took off his straw hat and started to dig around for something in it.  
  
Tasuki glanced over at his "companion" and started to take interest in the stretched flesh along the man's neck. He was getting hungry again...  
  
"You're really something, no da." The fox faced man complained as he pulled out a long staff from the tiny hat. "Da...? ... DAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
He barely dodged the full force of the redhead. "What are you doing no da!?" The crazed man attempted to pounce once more. "Stop wasting time!!" He yelled while the redhead pushed him down on the ground.  
  
"Quit fucking struggling...!" The half-vampire pinned his victim down and leaned in to pierce the neck. He barely got his fangs close when the form started to turn chibi again. The wrists turned too small for him to hold down anymore.  
  
"Da! Ecchi no da!" The tiny man yelled and started to beat down Tasuki with his staff.  
  
"Ahh!!! Yamete!!!" The redhead screeched.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"... found another one... that makes 20 friggin bumps on my head..." Tasuki complained. He turned to the blue haired man who seemed to be in deep thought. "Oi..." He prompted. "... Look... ah... um..." Great time to forget his name. "Er... I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't mean to... I ah... I wasn't going to..."  
  
Meanwhile, the fox face stared blankly at the sky. He was wondering what kind of spell the fiery haired man had placed on him, while his slim fingers gently brushed against his neck. "I wonder if I'll turn into a frog in one week... or maybe he turned me into a cow no da... I don't remember what kind of spells they used on the neck na no da..."  
  
"Oi! Are ya listenin'!?" Tasuki yelled and whacked the fox faced man on the back of the head. A tiny bump emerged from the short blue hair. "Look, I'm sorry, kay? Fuck, ya don't havta ignore me like that... eh... what was yer name again...?"  
  
To his surprise, the man turned around and ambushed him with a dark-coloured blanket. The world around the fiery redhead (redundant) had gone black and his consciousness slowly slipped away.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Something's Dishy

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to its respected owners.  
  
Author's notes: This chapter's separate 'cause I had ta get out of the angst mood. But they were both written in the same day.   
Eh, I also wanted to thank the two people who reviewed the story. I really appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Where the fuck am I?" He blinked out the haze from his tired eyes. The world around him had completely transformed into a crowded festival. There weren't that many booths around the place but there were sure a helluva lot of people. He got up from the grassy resting spot from an isolated corner. It seemed anyone who passed by him had ignored his unconscious body.   
  
"I hope Soi wins!"  
  
"No no! As soon as Nuri-sama finds a partner, HE'll win!"  
  
"What the fuck is goin' on?" Tasuki wandered throughout the crowd, fishing for any clues that would tell him exactly what was happening. He walked toward what seemed to be a very short race track with people lined up on the sidelines, eating popcorn and all the junk food that children love.  
  
"Hee hee, if Nakago and Soi win, he'll HAVE to stop flirting with others..."  
  
"But I wonder why he ever agreed to participate with her in the first place. This must mean he's really serious about this!"  
  
"I know! He's really competitive so there's no chance that he'll ever let himself lose..."  
  
"Che..." The redhead ran out of nasty remarks to whatever the hell everyone was talking about.   
  
"Father father! There's a dent in the moon!"   
  
"I know son. That's been there ever since yesterday..."  
  
He cringed remembering when he smashed into the damn white rock. It vaguely occurred to the redhead that it COULD be illegal to dent the moon and that he would be in trouble. So what's new?  
  
"Ah! The fox man!" Tasuki ran back to the place where he first woke up (and that took him what... 20 minutes since he didn't remember where that was). The blue-haired man and the chibi form were gone. "Come ta think of it... I didn't see him when I woke up, neither..." But he felt bad since he was probably the reason why the chibi was gone. "HOW did I get here...?"  
  
He ran through the crowd looking for his only, though limited, connection back to the town.   
"Have ya seen this guy with blue hair and a fox face and what else... he had a cape with him..."  
  
"No." Everyone shook their head and Tasuki was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Hmph! All the guys and girls here are so rude..." A femine tone broke through the air. Tasuki turned his head to a familiar voice. "I can't even find someone suitable!"  
  
"Ah!" He screeched as the person turned to him.  
  
"You're...!"  
  
"Not here!" He turned to run away but a strong hand gripped his shoulder.  
  
"Wait! Geez, will you stop struggling? I only want to ask you something!"  
  
"Ask me somethin'!?" He yelled. "Like if I want to get ground into the damn rock painfully or agonizingly slow!?"  
  
"I'm not THAT mean." A hurt pout. "Geez, you're so paranoid..." The feminine figure flipped his purple braid over his shoulder. The redhead was turned around to face the purple haired man. "Ne, would you..." He blushed. "... Do you want to be my partner?"  
  
"Partner fer what?"  
  
The smaller man blushed even more and gave him an annoyed pout. "You know for what... if you're not interested... just say so... geez..."  
  
Tasuki threw his hands in the air. "I've been fucking here for what, a few hours now!? How the fuck am I supposed to know anything about this place with that fucking fox man and this fucking festival andÐ"  
  
"Oi!" The redhead earned a flick in the forehead that sent him flying into the ground. "Watch your language, baka!"  
  
"What do ya think yer doin'!?" He got up, eye twitching. Heh heh... twitching eye.  
  
"You don't know anything, do you?" The feminine man sighed. "We hardly get newcomers I guess. This is the Dish and Spoon festival. It is held right after the cow has jumped over the moon. In which you did I guess... with MY help of course!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well..." The smaller man's face was completely red. "... ThereÕs a contest. After the cow jumps over the moon, the dish has to run away with the spoon. Whichever couple runs to the line on the track first gets the title as Honorary Partners and gets to meet Suzaku Sama."  
  
"Eh? Who's Suzaku Sama?"  
  
"Our king!" He gasped.  
  
"King?"'  
  
"Yes." That didn't seem to be what the purple haired man was worried about.  
  
"You're asking me to be your boyfriend??" Tasuki yelled out.  
  
"You could try a little more tact!" The other yelled back. "No, that's not it... it was never said that the dish was the spoon's partner. But everyone suspects that they got married eventually..." He turned away from the redhead. "And besides! I'm only in this to meet Suzaku Sama! And some ruffian like yourself could learn something from a great leader as well!"  
  
"Che! Fine!" A light bulb appeared over Tasuki's head. "Hey! This king of yours could tell me how to get back to the town!"  
  
"Hmph!" The feminine boy turned away. "Do whatever you want!"  
  
"Grouchy all of a sudden." The redhead growled.  
  
"I want candy!" The purple haired man poked him. "Candy!" And poked him. "Candy!" And poked him. "Candy!"  
  
"KoRyaaaa!! STOP WITH THE POKING!!!!" He dug into his pocket and pulled out tiny little bits and pieces of some hard fruity candy that had lint attached to it. "Hey, speaking of fruity..."  
  
No words were spoken. Tasuki was sent flying into the air.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
To be continued... 


	5. 1 year

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to its respected owners. I also don't own that SuperMan quote.  
  
Author's Notes: Shadow Priestess, the part about Tasuki doing all the work... you read my mind! ^_^ Hee hee... *ahem* anyway, I've changed the direction of the story yet again. This time, it's a Ranma 1/2 direction... be afraid.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I've never asked you before, but sir, are you a fast runner?" The purple haired man walked along side his new partner toward the racetrack.  
  
"Che. Of course I am!" Tasuki let out a boastful grin. "I'm the fastest there is! Faster than a speeding bullet! Faster than everyone else in the group!"  
  
"What, the turtle group?" The feminine figure giggled as the redhead turned sharply to him.  
  
"Yakamashi!!!"  
  
"I've never asked your name!" He gasped.   
  
"Eh... what?"  
  
"Well don't just stand there, what's your name?"  
  
"Geez, you REALLY could ask me nicely, ya know..." The redhead frowned at the demand. "I'm Tasuki."  
  
"Tasuki." The purple haired man tried it out. "Tasuki... Tasuki... okay, got it!"  
  
"So what the hell's yer name?"  
  
"Hmph! You won't speak so indecently to me when you find out! I'm Nuriko! *ahem* THE Nuriko!"  
  
Tasuki cast a blank stare. "THE Nuriko? As in... THE Nuriko the gay pain in the ass?"  
  
Tasuki was able painfully fly to the stars and back. (It's prettier than saying, "Tasuki got the crap beaten out of him, and then he was flown to the stars with a swift punch".)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"I'm a high ranking officer mind you!" Nuriko pouted as they made their way over to the track. "My father wanted me to enter this race to find a bride... or groom... in your case a bride..."  
  
"Che." Tasuki ignored the comment. But not without having steam coming out of his ears, a very puffed up red face, and popping spiderweb veins on his forehead.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
The redhead frowned. "What ABOUT me?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I got lost."  
  
"Lost?"  
  
"Yeah, this fuckin' girl popped me one all the way over here. I don't even know what the fuck is goin' on."  
  
"You must be a weakling."  
  
"YAKAMASHI!! WILL YA QUIT WITH THE FUCKIN' INSULTS!??"   
  
"*sigh* I'm sorry." He flipped his braid over the other shoulder. "I'm just fed up with this marriage business. My father's not going to be happy when I told him I partnered up with just a friend and not a marriage partner."  
  
"Friend?" Tasuki blinked. He was shocked, to say the least.  
  
"Yeah, baka..." Nuriko trailed off, surprised at his own comment, "...friend... or perhaps..." He stopped and turned to his companion.  
  
Tasuki stopped walking as well and glanced back quizzically. "Oi..."   
  
The feminine man leaned in closer to him with eyes glazed over and a slick smile across his face. "What do YOU think, Tasuki chan?"  
  
The redhead opened his mouth to say something but a HUGE ASS loudspeaker boomed throughout the area.  
  
"THE DISH AND SPOON RACE WILL SOON BEGIN! ALL SELECTED PARTICIPANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE STABLES!"  
  
"Come on! We'll be late!" The purple haired man grabbed the redhead by the wrist and literally dragged him over to the stables.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Here's your ticket, Tasuki chan!" The chirpy voice of the violet haired man said and handed a small piece of paper. "Give it to the man over there!"  
  
"Tasuki chan... what the fuck do I look like, a school girl?" The ticket man stared wide-eyed at the redhead's use of language. "I didn't know ya needed a ticket to run this."  
  
"Everyone picks pieces of paper out of a hat." Nuriko sat back at their booth where the other contestants were waiting as well. "I was lucky enough to get the one with the ticket on it. That Blondie over there..." He pointed at some tall blond man nearby, "He paid someone for it. Nothing's wrong with that though..." His fingers dug into the dry wood. "I love competition!"  
  
"Ya look like yer pissed off."  
  
"Hmph! I don't!"  
  
"Che, it's written all over your face man."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll pound you!"  
  
Tasuki backed away from his partner and grinned evilly. "Make me!" He stuck his tongue out and turned to run away, when he collided into a firm chest. "Ow! What the fuck!? Watch where ya goin' ya stupid-"  
  
"Well hello there." The blond man smirked in a flirty expression. "You're new, aren't you? I see Nuri chan's been keeping you all to himself..."  
  
"Are you kidding!?" The feminine voice yelled out from his sitting spot. "He's not EVEN close to being a boyfriend!"  
  
"Ah, I see." The smirk grew deeper. "Then you wouldn't mind if I took him out for dinner, would you Nuri chan?"  
  
"Go... fucking... ahead..." Nuriko said through gritted teeth. "And STOP... calling me... Nuri chan..."  
  
"But you're so cute." The smooth voice laughed, but not quite in a mean way.  
  
"Who the fuck? No guy's takin' me out ta dinner!" Tasuki yelled, swinging his arms wildly.  
  
"What language... Ah, you prefer the company of women then?" The blond raised an eyebrow at Nuriko.  
  
"Fuck no! Women creep me out!"  
  
"......" Everyone in the booth stared at him. Tasuki sank down.  
  
The blond turned the redhead's chin up to him and leaned in close. "Bad experience with women?"  
  
Tasuki shrieked and ran to a nearby corner to huddle in it, whimpering. He turned around and held up a tiny lighter. "Come close and I'll fuckin' burn you!!" The blond and Nuriko sweatdropped.  
  
"Nakago!" A harsh woman's voice sliced through the air. "Are you flirting with Nuriko sama AGAIN!?"  
  
"Oh lord..." The blond massaged his temples. "No Soi dear, I was just meeting his new friend..."  
  
"A redhead!?" She growled. "You ARE flirting!" She sobbed.  
  
"No no!" He waved his hands in the air defensively. They both walked off to some other part of the booth, arguing all the way.  
  
"Weird relationship..." Nuriko murmured as he walked over to the huddled Tasuki. "Oi! Baka! Get up! What kind of man are you?"  
  
"Easy for you ta say!" Tasuki whirled around. "I'm not gay like SOMEBODY..." Before he knew it, the redhead's face was buried into the ground.  
  
"THE RACE WILL BE STARTING IN 5 MINUTES!! PARTICIPANTS, PLEASE GET INTO OUR COSTUMES AND REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS!"  
  
"Che... these are too fuckin' small. What are they supposed to fit, rabbits?" The station was no larger than 3 feet wide and what made the damn place even stuffier were their huge costumes.  
  
"Rabbits are MUCH bigger than this, baka. Okay, listen." The purple haired man began and the redhead didn't bother to ask about the rabbits... shudder. "Our only goal is to run straight to the line. Since YOU'RE the dish, you'd better run at least half as fast as you say you do!"  
  
"No fuckin' problem!" Tasuki grinned and stood expectantly in front of the door.  
  
"Oh, there's ONE rule I should mention..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, well, nobody really plays fair in these kinds of races..."  
  
"What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean!?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Hey! WHAT-THE-FUCK-DOES-IT-MEAN??"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you in THAT department!" Nuriko mockingly flexed his slim "muscles".  
  
"YOU help?" Tasuki laughed hard. He got flown into the wall.  
  
"ON YOUR MARK... GET SET... GO!!!!"  
  
The door flew open and Tasuki sprinted outside dragging a very annoyed violet haired partner with him.  
  
"Hey! Stop, you're going too fast!"  
  
"Whaaaat?" The redhead yelled sweetly. "I thought I wasn't half as fast as I said I was!"  
  
"Shut up baka, look out!"  
  
He turned his head in time to watch a chicken collide into his face. "Ow! What the hell!?" He stopped and rubbed his nose gently.  
  
"Anta Baka? Don't stop, keep running! No, watch ou-"  
  
A zap of thunder fried the redhead on the spot. The blonde and the woman ran past them.  
  
"Geez, you're so useless." Nuriko complained and hoisted Tasuki up and started running. In the meantime, everyone else got ahead of them.   
  
"Wah!? Geez, you're frickin strong!"  
  
"I told you I could protect us from stuff like flying chickens if you would just listen to me!"  
  
"That guy's in front of us!"  
  
"Well, whose fault is that!?"  
  
"Just shaddap and put me down! Let me run!" (AU:... I'm tired of using "Yakamashi"... my grandparents always told me that... *pouts*)  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"We're going to lose, goddamn it!"  
  
"Hmph." Tasuki was tossed on the ground. He flung the purple haired man over his shoulder and sprinted once more. "Hey you bastard whaddaya think you're doing, carrying me like this!?"  
  
"You're too slow, aho!" The redhead dodged flying chickens, cows, and other livestock that the other contestants threw at him. He caught up with the blond just a few feet before the finish line and sprinted past.   
  
"YAY!!! NURI SAMA!!"  
  
"We won we won!" Tasuki jumped in the air, cheering in an unclassy way. "We fucking won!"  
  
"Baka! Not so loud with that language! At least stay away from me, so they don't see me hanging around a ruffian like you!" Nuriko started to wriggle around. "And put me down, ecchi!"  
  
The redhead carelessly tossed his partner on the ground and danced around. "I wish Kouji was here..."  
  
"Nuriko sama. And... Nuriko sama's partner." A man addressed them through the crowd. "Please come with me to see our highness."  
  
"Come along, baka." Nuriko dragged Tasuki from the cheering crowd and the free beer for winning.  
  
"But... but... free beer!!"  
  
"Baka... you're so unclassy..."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Remember your manners when speaking to his highness." The guard reminded them both while they stood before large double doors.  
  
"That goes double for you, fang boy!" Nuriko glared at his partner.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME FANG BOY!!!"  
  
"Would you keep it down, sir?" The guard huffed and knocked on the doors politely.  
  
"Che..."  
  
"I am presenting the winners of the Dish and Spoon contest: Nuriko and his partner, Tasuki to his highness."  
  
"PROCEED." A low, commanding voice boomed.  
  
"Yes, you're highness." The guard moved away and opened the doors. Both of the winners were ushered into the large thrown room.  
  
Tasuki stared straight at the striking man before him. The king stared down with his sharp eyes. The defined nose and serious brow of the Royal Highness also added to the sharp contours of the eyes. The red hair... Tasuki thought it looked strange and was about to voice it but thought better of it (well he DOES have a little self-control!). Now this was something that wasn't seen everyday in the town...  
  
"Bow!" Tasuki was slammed down into the floor. "What do you think yer doin' Nuriko!"  
  
The purple haired figure wasn't sure if he should get up and pound him or remain respectful in front of his highness. The king on the other hand, remained calm even though his eye twitched at the lack of respect and there was a tiny sweatdrop when Nuriko started to treat the redhead like a wrestling match.  
  
"Enough." His voice boomed and both figures stopped fighting. "Tasuki, since you are the dish winner of the Dish and Spoon race, you will in the future take the spoon, Nuriko's hand in marriage."  
  
"NAAAAANNIIIIII!!!!???????"  
  
"USOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"I thought you said it was optional!!"  
  
"I thought it was! The rules didn't SAY I had to marry you!"  
  
"Well what the fuck did that king jus' order us ta do!??"  
  
"It's Suzaku SAMA!! Don't treat him like he's some unmannered ruffian like yourself!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!!"  
  
"Are too!!!!"  
  
They were about to wrestle once more, when suddenly; they were frozen in their tracks.   
  
"Eh? Wha.. wha...?"  
  
"I can't move..."  
  
"You two really haven't changed no da!" They heard a high pitched voice complained from behind a curtain. The blue haired man stepped out, his fox face in a bit of a pout.   
  
With anger he heard the redhead shout, "You left me alone! What was that all about!" (It's supposed to rhyme from when Chichiri walks out... if you didn't notice)  
  
With a swish of the hand, both of them could move again and the fox faced man stepped forward and bowed to his majesty.  
  
"This is Chichiri-"  
  
"I know who he fuckin' is! He's the one that left me in that goddamn horse track and got fem boy over here to hate me!!"  
  
Nuriko started to choke him. "FEM BOY!?? AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT HATING YOU!?? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT HARD TO HATE YOU!!"  
  
"Stop it you two!" Chichiri froze them again and sighed. He turned to his highness. "They seem like a matching couple, yes no da?"  
  
Suzaku Sama's mouth twitched upward into a tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny small small small small small small small minute minute minute minute smile. "It seems they do..."  
  
Chichiri pulled Tasuki as far away from Nuriko as he could. "Daa..." Unfroze them. "Listen to Suzaku Sama."  
  
"Tasuki, Chichiri has told me of your wish to return to your home town." Tasuki was silent... for once. "You may do so under the condition of having Chichiri guide you there. Once you two reach your destination, he will leave.   
"You will return someday. I will give you a year's deadline or else the guards will fetch you. In that time, you must decide weather or not you will take Nuriko's hand in marriage. You will be coming back with your answer."  
  
Chichiri took a glance of surprise at his highness. Tasuki was given a choice.  
  
"I..." The immediate thing to say was that he already declined the whole ordeal. But for some reason, the redhead didn't want to. He felt a guilty tug at his chest when he looked over at his purple haired companion and saw the hurt in his eyes. The feminine figure pretended not to care but tried to hold back tears of rejection. The redhead knew immediately that he had to talk this out with him.  
"One Year?" Tasuki stood up and laughed. "What's the matter? Afraid? Impatient? Ants in the fuckin' pants? How about TWO years! I DARE ya! THREE YEARS! What's the matter? Chicken? FOUR!"  
  
Chichiri groaned inwardly and Nuriko giggled.  
  
Suzaku's eyes widened and a huge anger vein popped on his forhead.   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"He didn't have ta hit me..." Tasuki was carried to his room by his soon-to-be fiancŽ.   
  
"Baka, what were you doing anyway?" Nuriko huffed as he was carrying him to a temporary sleeping quarters.  
  
"Tasuki, Suzaku Sama is not only our king, but an all-powerful god no da! I got my powers from him!"  
  
"That explains my whole fuckin' body being a wreck."  
  
"From just one tap!" Nuriko happily added in.  
  
"Yakamashi!"  
  
"Most of your injuries should be fine by tomorrow no da." Chichiri sighed. "But just in case, I know a healer on the way... Daa! You've met him before no da! He's the guy I was with when I found you!"  
  
"Mitsukake, eh Chichiri?" Nuriko smiled. "Tasuki chan here is lucky to have such a caring friend! Be grateful for Chichiri here!"  
  
"Che... I give up."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"So what are you going to do when you get home?" The purple haired figure asked as he neatly folded the redhead's clothes on a nearby desk.  
  
"Che... I dunno." Tasuki said thoughtfully. "I guess grab a few drinks with my friends." His fang poked out but he wasn't in the mood for blood, strangely.   
  
"You'll never change in a year, I'll bet." Both of them smiled. "Good night, baka."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want ta get married ta me?"  
  
Embarrassed, Nuriko turned away. "What kind of question is that!?"  
  
Tasuki stared at the ceiling. "Che... of course..."  
  
"I mean..." The feminine figure was silent for a few minutes. "I really don't know. I've never been engaged before so I'm not very... I guess I don't know how to put it."  
  
"...Good night."  
  
Nuriko stared at him and finally smiled. "Good night."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Outside of Tasuki's room, Suzaku Sama and Chichiri had their ears to the door with a small smile on their faces.   
"Aww, I really thought they were going to kiss at least no da."  
  
"I guess not..." The god sighed a disappointed breath of air. Both of them scrambled down the hall the moment they heard Nuriko coming over to the door.  
  
"Well good night Suzaku Sama no da!"  
  
The god nodded in his direction. Then, a small smile came to his face at the retreating figure. It was a mischievous smile. Like the King knew something about him that the fox faced man did not...  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Let's sing! Utai mashou!

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to its respected owners. 

Author's Notes: You know how Ranma 1/2 has all these people going after one guy? Asexual... hee hee that's funny!  
Anyway, I've been feeling weird lately, so to express my "emotions" I'm wrote this chapter! Be afraid. 

WARNING: VERY WEIRD CHAPTER... you have been warned... actually, you're supposed to sing every other scene in any particular tune... don't ask. *I really shouldn't be allowed to write songs...* 

************************************************************************* 

It was morning! It was morning! Hum dum dee dum! It WAS morning anyway dum dee dum! 

The redhead (*opera voice* yes, the redhead!)   
was sleeping on the messy _sheets_.  
With his unnatural pool of limbs at the edge of the bed,  
and the white turkey with feather stuffing (pillow) at his _feeeeet_!!!!!!!!!! 

And then the door slammed open! (Nuriko comes in the room wearing a Viking outfit and two braids) "Time to get up, BAKA! Chichiri's been waiting forever!" 

"... NO." *cymbal crash* 

"No?" 

"Thas right... NO." (Tasuki does not seem too anxious to sing...) 

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to think of something creative to do..."   
And the purple-haired one with the tiny muscles made of _steeeeel_...  
stalked up to the bed to make the redhead _squeal_!!! 

But just in time that helpless _man_   
saw what the Nuriko had in _plan_.  
Jumped up on the edge of the _bed_  
and ducked under the sheets to hide his _heeeaaaad_!!!!! 

"I'm up! Just stay the fuck away from me!" 

"Good." 

(AU: this is such a disaster... *rubs temples and takes generic brand headache medicine*)  
************************************************************************* 

So the redhead was dressed in his room and waited for his almost-fiancŽ to finish whatever the hell he was doing. "I thought ya said that I had ta get my ass down there." 

"Just wait a sec, Geez." Nuriko moved a few more shelves over. "Ah! Here it is! To think, I didn't even have to move the bed! It was RIGHT here on the dresser!" The cross dresser let out a sheepish feminine laugh to make out that he remained indeed, feminine. Tasuki frowned. 

"Ya found yer thing." 

"Not just any 'thing', Tasuki chan." The redhead gritted his teeth at the title. Nuriko smiled and continued. "I know how much you like liquor so I got you some old wine!" 

"Eh?? I can have it?" 

The feminine figure nodded. 

"Really?" 

"Hai." 

"Really, Nuriko SAMA???!!!" Tasuki turned into a happy four-year-old kid and started to happily dance around while happily wappily whisking the wine bottle from his companion's hands. 

"Ehhhh, you're so cute when you're happy." 

Tasuki hugged and hugged the bottle. 

"You should be going now, Tasuki chan." 

Tasuki glanced over and jumped up. "Hell yeah! I won't waste your wonderful deed!" he vowed solemnly while holding up the life-dependent alcohol. He suddenly felt a strong tug on his shirt. 

"Well, good luck on your journey." 

"......" 

"Remember me by that bottle okay? Don't go cracking it and using the thing as a weapon out of your complete state of drunkenness, alright?" 

The redhead chuckled. "Hai, fem boy." 

"Anta...!!!" They both fell silent for a moment. The feminine figure pulled him into a desperate hug and squeezed tighter and tighter. 

"Stop... choking..." 

"Tasuki, I'll miss you when I'm gone and I don't know how to say this..." Nuriko blabbered on and on while Tasuki struggled... "... But I think I really DO care for you but to a certain EXTENT of course not like this marriage business..." ... and struggled... "...Anyway, good luck on your journey and come back sometime so I can pound you when you say something stupid... but maybe... just maybe I do have some sort of feelings..." and struggled and struggled. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! YOU LOOK LIKE A CORPSE!!!" The feminine man released him and he fell to the floor. "Oh ho ho! But of course it's because you had a long day yesterday! My my, it was a long race..." The purple haired man of course purposely didn't mention the fact that it was the hug that made him look dead. 

************************************************************************* 

"Daa... I've been waiting since morning no da."   
Chichiri frowned at the presence of the redhead no da.   
Did you know no da?  
That Chichiri is easy to perform an unprofessional rhyme because his sentences end in "no da"  
Na no da!!! 

"It wasn't MY fault."   
Tasuki growled once _more_.  
"Don't let him get you in trouble, Chichiri!"  
The almost-fiancŽ yelled out before the two companions went out to _explore_.

(AU: ... and I thought it couldn't get any worse...)  
************************************************************************* 

They walked on for hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and hours until the redhead had finally had it with all this HOURS crap! 

"Can't we take a rest, Chichiri!?" He complained loudly. 

"We're going to get to Mitsukake's village by sundown no da." The blue-haired man frowned. "Don't tell me you're tired already with a young body like yours no da!" 

"Yakamashi! Don't tell me that my fuckin legs can't walk!" He plopped to the side of the road and pouted stubbornly (...like he usually does in fanfics). "It's inhuman to have someone walk so fuckin' far!" 

"Stop wasting time no da!" 

"Nuh uh! I'm not moving!" 

Both of them had a sense of de ja vu briefly from both the series and other fanfics ^_^. 

"I'm leaving without you no da." Chichiri resumed down the path. 

"Ya can't do that! That King o' yers said that you HAVE to take me to my hometown!" 

"You're right no da. I'll be waiting for you at the village then we can walk to where you live no da." He was further down the path. 

"I'm staying here!" 

"Alright no da!" 

The redhead gritted his teeth. The stupid mage knew that he didn't know his way around this world and would HAVE to submit sometime. "Well I'm not gonna..." 

It was sundown by the time Tasuki had FINALLY opted to follow the mage. But it was too late. The blue haired man was out of sight and here he was, still in the same stubborn position, sunburnt and pouting. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the mage would come back for him the following morning, probably feeling pretty damn good about humiliating him like this. 

He walked toward the pond and sat there watching the damn sun go down. "I wish I had a fucking lighter goddamnit..." 

"I thought that you would still be here no da." The redhead almost acknowledged the fox-faced man's presence. Instead, he kept his position, pretending not to hear. "Let me help you no da." Something out of the man's vision was tapped against his shoulder blade. 

*pout* 

"Just turn around and look no da." 

Still nothing. 

"Or I can leave you here again no da." 

The redhead scowled and turned his head around. 

"What the hell's that?" He turned and saw a weird shaped metal object. 

"It's a Tessen no da. If you yell out a special incantation, fire will come out of it." 

"Ya gonna cook me?" 

"... Daaa. It's for you no da." 

The redhead eyed his companion out suspiciously. "Why're ya givin' it ta me?" 

"You look like the type to appreciate it no da." 

He stared down at the object. "It won't burn me, will it? 

"It won't do such a thing. Hold it by the handle no da." Chichiri pushed the object into the redhead's hand. Tasuki held onto it hesitantly. "Now, yell out the words, Rekka Shinen, and point the Tessen to that pile of firewood there na no da." 

After hundreds of tries and thousands of piles of firewood, Tasuki finally got the hang of toning down the pyromaniac feeling enough to make a small fire. 

"I think we should take turns sleeping no da... the trees aren't happy that you burned some of them and wasted a lot of wood no da..." 

The younger man pointed and roared with laughter. "Geez, Chiri' yer saying the trees can talk!?" 

The fox face turned white as a few branches were reaching down to the redhead. "D... d.... d...." 

"The hell's wrong with ya?" 

"Da!" The redhead was yanked away from his spot by the hair. 

"Whaddya do that fer, Chiri!!!!??" He looked around and the dark landscape seemed as still as ever. 

"Daa... you should sleep first Tasuki no da." 

"Sleep? On the fuckin' grass you mean!? Hell no! I might get lice!" 

"You've slept on the ground before no da..." 

"Because ya made me, aho!!" 

"Not when Mitsukake and I found you no da." 

"I wasn't sleeping! And what about YOU! YOU probably have a hundred of um or somethin'..." 

"I can't get them no da!" He took off his straw hat and revealed the short blue hair (It's not as if he didn't before...). 

"GRRR..." 

"Use my kesa as a pillow then no da." 

"A... are ya sure?" 

"Hai no da." 

"...grrr thanks..." 

************************************************************************* 

It was Tasuki's turn to watch out for the _trees_!!!  
But since he didn't believe in them, he watched the mage fall _asleep_!  
Then he took his chance and went to sleep _too_!!  
And the next thing both of them _knew_... 

************************************************************************* 

"Tasuki... tell me again why I'm hanging upside-down, bound tightly by my own kesa, immobile, and on the highest branch of the one of the tall trees no da..." Not to mention his prayer beads were balancing heavily on his upturned chin. 

The redhead was tied rotisserie-style on a branch next to his companion's. He scowled. "Just shut up, Chiri." 

"Didn't I specifically warn you about the trees being angry at us no da?" 

"'The hell am I supposed ta believe that fucking firewood could do this to us, Chiri!!" 

"Am I a liar no da?" 

"Shut the hell up! No fucking tree from MY town could bound us up here like this!" 

"You're such an idiot no da." 

"Yakamashi..." 

Chichiri sighed. He struggled until his two hands could meet together and he chanted softly. In an instant, the kesa unraveled itself and he gracefully sat on the branch. The fox face smiled and stared expectantly at the redhead. 

"What're you waitin' for aho!" 

"Maybe I should leave you like that until noon no da." 

"Let me go damnit!!" 

The fox face stuck out a tongue. 

"Pleeaase, Chiri?" He let out a puppy dog expression and sniffed. 

Chichiri contemplated a minute before saying no again. 

This time, Tasuki started a flirty approach (Moonraven...:P). "Chiri' you're so cute from down here! I feel so tortured! Being all tied up to only admire you from a distance!" 

The blue haired man raised an eyebrow and hopped down to Tasuki's branch. He brought up a stick and began to poke the redhead in the head. "That isn't funny no da!" *poke* *poke* *poke* 

"Ahhh!!! Stop it, aho! That hurts damnit!" 

*poke* 

************************************************************************* 

Author's notes: PLEASE don't ask. ^0^ oho ho ho ho! 


End file.
